Weapons
Fistful of Frags has a plethora of weapons to use. Weapons are obtained in different ways depending on the game mode. In Teamplay you buy them from your spawn. In Break Bad you can buy them within a short amount of time after you spawn - after that you need to get them from buy zones - and in Shootout, Team Shootout and Elimination you can choose from a set of starter weapons by spending stars to create a weapon loadout to spawn with. You can also find stronger weapons around the map in color-coded chests in Shootout, Team Shootout and Elimination. Weapons in Fistful Of Frags are organized into a tier system - each tier has generally more powerful weapons than the last. More powerful weapons from higher tiers will usually give a lower notoriety (score) reward for each frag than less powerful weapons from lower tiers. , used here as an example, is one of many weapons found in the game.]] Weapons have weight. Carrying too many weapons causes the player to become overweight, greatly slowing the player's movement speed. Some weapons are heavier than others and as such, overweigh the player faster. This can be avoided by dropping any weapons (hold V + click the mouse button corresponding to the hand holding the weapon to be dropped) that the player doesn't need. For more information about actions one can do with weapons other than shooting; visit the Weapon Operation article. For another take on weapons stats with numbers from 1 to 10 (including accuracy, weapons, fire rate...etc...) along with weapon information and the creator's opinion on each weapon, visit the weapon stats page. Type There are five classes of weapons in Fistful of Frags: *Pistols: One handed weapons that fire one shot at a time and can usually be fanned. Damage drops with distance to target. (SW Hammerless, Volcanic Pistol, Derringer, Colt Navy, SW Schofield, Colt Peacemaker, Colt Walker, Remington Army) *Rifles: Weapons with less damage drop off than other types. They have the ability to aim down the sights, with the exception of the Mare's Leg, which can be fanned instead. (Mare's Leg, Smith Carbine, Yellowboy Rifle, Spencer Rifle, Sharps Rifle) *Melee: Weapons designed for close range combat. Knives, Hatchets, and Machetes can be thrown, and are affected by gravity. (Fists, Kicks, Brass Knuckles, Boots, Knives, Hatchet, Machete) *Shotguns: Weapons that fire a group of buckshot pellets instead of bullets. Deadly at close range when aimed at the center mass of the target. Damage drops off rapidly with distance to target. (Sawed-Off Shotgun, Coach Gun, Pump Shotgun) *Special: Weapons that do not fit into any of the other categories. (Bow, Dynamite, Black Dynamite, Dynamite Belt, Portable Whiskey Jug) Starter Weapons Starter Weapons are weapons that you can spawn with in Shootout with the weapon selection screen. The player has 11 stars to spend when creating a loadout. If the player tries to choose a piece of equipment that, if chosen, would make the loadout's total cost exceed 11 stars in overall cost, the player will not be able to choose that equipment piece without first removing enough equipment pieces to make room for it. Primary Starter Weapons Primary Starter weapons are meant to be used as primary weapons until stronger weapons can be obtained or become available. They have enough strength to successfully kill a player and they can (with enough skill) be used as standalone weapons over longer periods but they tend to fall short of most other obtainable weapons. SW Hammerless (Cost: 2 Stars) The SW Hammerless is a single handed, five-shot revolver. As its namesake suggests, it lacks a hammer, so it is unable to be fan-fired. The SW Hammerless has a fast rate of fire, fast reload, gives high notoriety, and is extremely low cost. However, it is not very powerful and loses damage fast the further the target. Volcanic Pistol (Cost: 3 Stars) The Volcanic Pistol (often just called Volcanic) is a repeating pistol with a fast rate of fire, nine shots and somewhat low damage. It can be fanned for slightly higher rate of fire, and differs from the Navy in that you get faster shots that have less accuracy. Hence, it's more suitable for group fights at close range but becomes significantly worse at any range past mid range. Colt Navy (Cost: 4 Stars) The Colt Navy (often just called Navy) is a standard run-of-the-mill six shot revolver. It deals moderate damage, has good accuracy and can be fanned. Given its decent damage at longer ranges, it is a very versatile weapon. Sawed-Off Shotgun (Cost: 4 Stars) The Sawed-Off Shotgun (often just called Sawed-off) is a simple one-handed shotgun with a two round capacity that deals high damage at close range but rapidly loses its efficiency at longer ranges. The reload time is a little slower than average and the weapon is usually used to score easy frags in close quarters. Another use for it would be to serve as a countermeasure against Hatchets, Knives and the like, all of which are very annoying to deal with at close range. Bow (Cost: 4 Stars) The Bow is a light two-handed weapon that fires arrows which arc over distances and travel slower than bullets. The arrows kill in one shot to the head, and gain more damage the longer they are drawn for before firing and the farther they fly. The bow has poor movement speed, draw speed and a rather slow fire rate, but if put in the right hands, it can dominate areas at medium range and often completely lock down sightlines. Hatchet (Cost: 4 Stars) The Hatchet (or Axe) is a melee primary that deals reasonably high damage. It grants the highest movement speed in the game when wielded, making it effective not only as a weapon but also as a means of getting around the map faster. It can be thrown as a ranged attack, and can be used quite effectively as a primary weapon with proper skill but its lack of proper ranged damage means that any player using it will be at a severe disadvantage if caught out in the open without a ranged weapon for self-defense. The melee attack has a surprisingly high time to kill and a delay animation if you miss a target, making it a risky weapon to use. Mare's Leg (Cost: 5 Stars) The Mare's Leg (also called ML or just Mare's) functions like a pistol but is in fact a sawed-off rifle that deals high damage, has medium accuracy and a healthy eight shots in the magazine, counterbalanced by a slow rate of fire and a very poor accuracy when fanned. At close range, it can deal over 100 damage in a headshot, but the damage drops off very fast at range. The Mare's Leg has extremely high DPS and careful selection of fire mode is crucial to staying alive and not being caught unable to shoot. Remington Army (Cost: 5 stars) The Remington Army (also known as the Remington Model 1858 or Remington New Model Army) is a revolver that is damage-wise on par with the SW Schofield and has almost identical accuracy. The Remington army has a unique reload animation where the character detaches and removes the entire cylinder from the revolver frame and replaces it with a pre-loaded spare cylinder, replenishing all six shots at once, in a similar fashion to the SW Schofield. The Remington Army holds one more round in the cylinder (six rounds versus the SW Schofield's five rounds) in exchange for having slightly faster damage fall-off at longer ranges. SW Schofield (Cost: 6 Stars, TS only) The SW Schofield (often just called the Schofield) is a revolver with extremely high accuracy and decent damage output, and is unique within the revolvers in that it simultaneously reloads all five shots at once, rather than replacing them individually per-cartridge. This makes reloading an empty gun faster but reloading one or two rounds slower. The high accuracy ensures it remains powerful at long range but it can also be fanned (albeit not as accurately) for quick close-range takedowns. Smith Carbine (Cost: 7 Stars, TS only) The Smith Carbine (often just called Carbine, or occasionally Smith) is a single-shot rifle with near-perfect accuracy when aiming down the sights. It deals high damage and can kill in two bodyshots in most cases, or in a single headshot, at any range, but must be reloaded after each shot. Since the reload takes so much time, it's important to play with cover and/or at long range to avoid being rushed by a player that can shoot you before you can respond. The Smith Carbine performs somewhat poorly at close range and is not intended for that range anyway, meaning that until you can obtain a proper secondary weapon for close-range combat self-defense, close range will inherently be your weakness. Smith Carbine also has unusually good accuracy when jumping, often rating 50% accuracy. This means that in an emergency situation you can jump and shoot to avoid the opponent's bullets. This way you can kill the opponent if you manage to land a headshot. As you are jumping, the enemy will most likely hit your feet, legs, or miss, giving you a window to reload and shoot him. However, this can be quite hard to perform if the opponent is moving, so this is advised only in the most dire situations. Secondary Starters Secondary Starters are "perks" or sidearms you can pick to spawn with in Shootout using the weapon selection screen. Unlike with the Primary Starters which you can only pick one of, you may choose as many Secondary Starters as you want, as long as you have enough stars available. Secondary Starters are usually not capable of being used as standalone primary weapons in their own right and should instead be used to supplement the Primary Starters. For example, a Sawed-Off Shotgun can be supplemented with Brass Knuckles and Boots, a Smith Carbine can be supplemented with Knives, a Bow can be supplemented with a Derringer. *Red Dynamite x2 - Cost: 7 Stars *Derringer - Cost: 5 Stars *Boots - Cost: 4 Stars *Knife x3 - Cost: 3 Stars *Heavy Lifting - Cost: 2 Stars *Brass Knuckles - Cost: 3 Stars *Pickpocketing - Cost: 2 Stars *Handgun Throw - Cost: 1 Star *Portable Whiskey Jug (Removed) *Quickdraw (Removed) *Insatiable (Removed) *Gentleman (Removed) Derringer The Derringer is a small pocket pistol with two shots in a clip. It deals high damage at close range but cannot be fanned and has very unimpressive accuracy. In Shootout, Team Shootout, and Elimination, one is available as a secondary weapon. It was previously available as both a primary and secondary weapon. The primary has since been replaced by the SW Hammerless. Derringers are usually used with another weapon or as a backup due to their low damage output and small clip size, albeit high notoriety. Blue Weapons Blue weapons (aka low tier) refers to any weapon found in Blue Chests. *Hatchet *SW Hammerless *Sawed-Off Shotgun *Bow *SW Schofield *Smith Carbine *Coachgun Red Weapons Red weapons (aka mid tier) refers to any weapon found in Red Chests. *Portable Whiskey *Yellowboy *Colt Peacemaker *Black Dynamite *Spencer Carbine *Machete Gold Weapons Gold weapons (aka high tier) refers to any weapon found in Gold Chests. While commonly referred to as "gold weapons" they should not be confused with the gold weapon skins rewarded to winners of the competitive league. *Volcanic Pistol *Pump Shotgun W1893 *Colt Walker *Sharps Rifle *Dynamite Belt Weapons table Old prices and systems In earlier versions of Fistful of Frags, the Star costs for all Starter weapons in Shootout were different. The star system has also changed twice throughout Fistful Of Frags' lifetime as a standalone game. The player had 7 stars to spend when creating a loadout. If the player tried to choose a piece of equipment that, if chosen, would make the loadout's total cost exceed 7 stars in overall cost, the player would not be able to choose that equipment piece without first removing enough equipment pieces to make room for it. Later, the star system was changed: the player would start with 7 starts to spend on equipment but after picking a primary starter, they would get 3 more stars, bringing the total star cost up to 11 stars. This star system was not very long-lived as after a couple of updates, it was changed to the current version. Primary Starters * Colt Navy (Cost: 2 Stars) * Deringer (Cost: 1 Star) * Volcanic Pistol (Cost: 2 Stars) * Sawed-Off Shotgun (Cost: 3 Stars) * Bow (Cost: 3 Stars) * Hatchet (Cost: 2 Stars) * Mare's Leg (Cost: 4 Stars) * SW Schofield (Cost: 4 Stars, TS only) * Smith Carbine (Cost: 5 Stars, TS only) Secondary Starters * Red Dynamite x2 - Cost: 5 Stars *Additional Derringer - Cost: 3 Stars *Knife x3 - Cost: 2 Stars *Boots - Cost: 2 Stars *Brass Knuckles - Cost: 2 Stars *Handgun Throw - Cost: 1 Star *Quickdraw - Cost: 1 Star *Insatiable - Cost: 1 Star *Gentleman (Removed) Category:Weapons